


Pulse

by epyonics



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Masturbation, Other, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8172505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epyonics/pseuds/epyonics
Summary: Kink prompt about Matt using that music-powered vibrator that I don’t have a link to because I ain’t googling that.





	

Matt found himself in another bout of teenaged angst. Stupid. He was locked alone in his room. After however long he’d been in this fucked up circus of sex with Killbane, the two of them hadn’t interacted _at all_ in a while. It seemed that Killbane was busy, just as Loren seemed to be busy expanding his influence into other cities, seeing as how Steelport was becoming crowded with the three of them sharing the streets.

Matt remembered a time when sex was the farthest thing from his mind, and not at the top of his list of needs. Desperate needs. He’d have to figure out a way to balance this shit with Killbane before it drove him insane. It wouldn’t be long before the others started to catch on.

Matt rolled over on his bed, leaning off the edge and reaching under the frame. He felt around for the box he stashed under there, and pulled it out.

Sex toys.

Matt liked to play with the big boys and was most likely responsible for a lot of deaths and murders but he still didn’t think he was old enough to own these.

He grabbed one and angrily shoved the box back under his bed before they started to judge him, inanimate (mostly) or otherwise.

Matt rolled back up onto the bed. He reached for the headboard now, pulling a pair of headphones down. He sometimes liked to rest (but not sleep!), even if it was as good as forbidden in his line of so-called work. And when he did rest, he liked to have electronic body lullabies to ease him out of his caffeine induced state.

Matt held the receiver in his hand and plugged the headphones into it.

Yes. Receiver. Now came the part he didn’t like thinking too much on, even if he was already getting excited with anticipation. His only real regret right now was that so many of the designs for this particular object were clearly meant for women… but at least the lovely blue model was ambiguous enough for a man.

Preparations were completed. He started a pre-assembled playlist on the mp3 player and the delicious music flowed into his restless mind. This playlist wasn’t built with haste. He had slaved over it. He had to choose the right songs that had the emotional connotation along with the heaviest of beats. It was harder to do than he initially imagined, since he was looking for only the most extreme of both cases. That’s how this little toy worked, and that’s how _he_ worked.

Matt parted his lips with a heated breath and quickly shoved his fingers inside. He moaned softly to himself as his index and middle finger massaged his tongue, teasing at his gag reflex as saliva quickly began to secrete and coat his skin. Matt slurped on his fingers while his other hand worked his belt and pants down to his knees. He arched his back as he positioned himself for what he was going to do.

His fingers withdrew from his mouth and his hand quickly moved downward between his legs. He was still flaccid, but was well aware it wasn’t going to take much to get him hard with how admittedly horny he was. His thumb and pinky spread his cheeks apart and his wet digits teased his opening.

In they slid. Matt tensed and trembled.

He learned a lot from his time with Killbane, enough to know what he could take and what he wished would go into bracing himself for physical abuse. His stomach muscles staggered as Matt stroked his heated insides. This was a thing he had considered doing to himself on multiple occasions, but never actually did.

Matt’s eyes were winced shut since he didn’t know when. His other nervous hand fussed with the mp3 player. He had the frequencies for the radiowaves that kept music pumping throughout the nuclear plant pre-programmed, and Matt thrilled at the idea of sharing his vulgar fantasies with everyone unknowingly. The music was already so loud he could almost feel the thrum through his chest, but now he was sure of it, feeling the slight tremors through the bed and from the walls being in synch with what he heard and felt against his ears.

It wasn’t going to be the only thing in unison. Matt already had his hand on the toy, his fingers still working inside of him and stretching his entrance. Matt shivered at this acknowledgement. He was really doing this. His pulse raced just from that idea. He was also quite erect at this point, just from his fingers…

Matt pressed the head of the toy to the small gap his fingers made. He breathed hard for air. As his fingers slid out, in slid the toy, and he _pushed_ , grunting and groaning as it went further in. It was awkward, and he really wasn’t sure if he was doing it the right way, but he was able to feel good with his fingers, so feeling good with this shouldn’t be far off, right?

Feeling frisky, Matt squeezed his muscles tight onto the toy. He pushed hard on the base, his heart skipping a beat when he realized it was completely inside of him. He rubbed the smooth even surface between his stretched skin and the plastic butt, pressing teasingly to make the toy rock inside of him.

He was completely ready for this. He switched on the toy.

Matt gasped.

The instant vibrations made him leak pre-cum. Oh fuck. He loved this song, too, and the beats synched up with the vibrations perfectly. He could feel it in his whole body. He thought of how the music filled his entire crib, how the Deckers were probably raving to the music. The sounds were pulsing through him, and through everyone.

Matt was gasping every breath as he pressed and pressed again at the bottom of the toy, rocking it inside of him as it vibrated in patterns. He was almost scared from the sheer anticipation of when the beat would drop. He knew this build-up by memory, and it felt agonizingly slow in this moment.

Wait for it… wait for it…

It dropped.

When that bass thrummed, Matt nearly screamed. The toy shook inside of him hard, and he started to cum. Matt knew he was making some sort of noise, but unable to match the volume of the music, was unsure of what. He fluttered his eyes open to see another hot jet of cum ejaculate forth and he quickly threw his head back. The vibrations inside him were intense.

Even after he was done and all of his limbs were trembling, the toy continued to rumble. Matt whimpered. He pressed against the bottom of the toy again. Rocked it. He felt like he was still high on orgasm as it all continued like this. When the beat slowed down again, Matt moved a shaking hand to his penis.

Semi-hard, already.

He didn’t think about what that meant as he started stroking himself fast. He sped up as the song did, feeling the rumbles in his throat as he moaned loudly, his other hand still forcing that toy to rock inside him. He lost track of the music, so swept up in it, that when the beat dropped again, he was caught off guard, and he knew for a fact this time that he screamed as he came again.

His hand gripped hard to his penis and drew forth his second orgasm with furious tugs. Spent, Matt pulled the toy from him, slowing down when it was halfway out.

Matt finally turned the toy off, and slowly pulled the rest of the way out. He felt drained. He removed his headphones, still hearing and even feeling the echoes of the song from the building.


End file.
